The True Ending
by Soulofthebook
Summary: Epic Planing Stage will they save her or will she still be trapped
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of what happens after the Kishin is defeated. Shibusen did a few things before moving death city back to its original place. They first wrote out a death certificate informing that Maka was dead. Secondly they wiped the memories of every one but Kid making them think Maka died. Lastly replace her with a corpse that was burned so badly no one could tell it wasn't her. Everyone took the lie that Shibusen gave them as the truth with out question. Soul took it hard becoming a shell of who he once was and not letting any get close to him even his friends. Blair just left after the funeral not telling any one where she was going. Black Star and **Tsubaki left a few months later leaving a note saying "This place will not help me surpass god". Liz and Patty stopped being Kids weapon because he wasn't showing any pain like the rest of them all felt. The rest of the school just ran normally with out her. Then one day a figure comes knowing the truth and is here to set it free......**


	2. Chapter 2

** A sand storm rages all around and in death city the strongest that the city has ever seen. The winds howled and roared trying to move any thing that was in its way. Every one hid in there boarded homes not leaving for anything till the storm passed. As the wind kept its howling during the night and day. Then when the storm was dying armored truck seemed to appear out of no where. The truck moved slowly because of all the lead weights that was in the back of the truck to prevent it from flipping over and hurting the people inside. The wind carrying rocks broke all the windows in the front of the truck causing the driver to wear a suit of plate armor and a bubble of Plexiglas to protect himself from the any debris that could hurt him. The helmet he wore was cracked and dirty from the long trip to death city. **

** When it was at the front of the gate the driver pulled out a black book that was about two feet long and one foot wide. He checking that the book was fine making sure that the chain with a padlock he put around it didn't move at all. The driver then hit the wall behind him with his book free hand three times making a loud ringing noise. He waited for 10 secs then heard 3 softer bangs that told him that they were all OK in the back of the truck. Putting the book back into the bag on the passenger seat with his right hand the storm in a 50 yard radius stopped with out warning. The driver opened his door and sand poured out of the truck. Walking out he stretched and strolled to the back. The howling winds masked the clanking of his metal armor. As he walked he pulled off the helmet he wore revealing a very bright spiked hair glowing orange eyes and pale skin. When he reached the back of the truck he unlocked and swung the doors open. Inside were 5 people sitting against the lead weights that saved the truck from tipping over.**

** "We finally here" said a blue haired boy wearing a black vest that showed a birth mark of a star on the start of his arm. Getting up and brushing his white pants. "So what do you need the great Black Star to do" **

** "Yes we are Black Star ,but your not leaving just yet" said the driver pointing at a bag thats on the ground "hand me that bag so I can get the gate open. Then we might have a use for you."**

** Sighing black star threw the bag at him as hard as he could sending him a good 5 feet backwards and grunting when it hit him "there you go Storm" said black star apparently annoyed .**

** "Black Star!!!!" said a 20 year old women with a short hair and wearing what looked like a military outfit "That stuff is filled with delicate equipment if we break it we can't get in"**

** "Who cares I can just break it with my great muscles of steel. I will...." Black star said going on and on about how great he is.**

** Finally getting his wind back Storm walked over to the gate that halted them from entering Death City. The gate with all of its carvings were worn away with the force of the storm. He opened the bag and pulled out what looked like a simple shotgun. Pumping it he made sure it worked fine checking the barrel and trigger. Storm didn't notice that the other 3 people from the van where behind them till one of them spoke up.**

** "Liz whats that metal stick he is holding" said the smallest one wearing that same outfit Tsubaki was wearing.**

** "yeah what is that Liz?"said the largest of the three trying to get a good look over his shoulder to see what storm had. She was wearing a black dress that exposed a lot of her leg and cleavage. Her hair was long and purple and cat ears were hid by a very large black witch hat. **

**Storm sighed and turned to face them pointing the gun to the ground. Then he pulled the trigger causing a giant ball of fire hit the ground around where he was standing. The fire was white hot and turned the sand to glass on contact.**

** "its called a flamethrower" Storm said with no emotions "Patty go get Black Star and Tsubaki I need to talk to all of you."**

** Patty did as she was told and brought them over where every one. Storm not bothering to acknowledger them began to brief them about what they would be doing inside Death City.**

** "As all of you know Maka isn't dead" Storm started "She was captured by the death scythes I am unsure what has happened and what is happening right now. But it doesn't really matter or mission isn't to know why or how. Our mission is to get Maka back and remove Shingami-sama from power. The first thing we need to do it get Soul on our side." **

** Liz interrupted saying "how are you going to do that it isn't like Soul is going to take our word for it?"**

** Storm decided at this time he would tell them how he was going to get that information "we are going to capture kid and toucher it out of him."Storm waited for any angry yells or shocked looks. The only looks he got were cold hard stares. "Once we get Soul to join we must kill all the death scythes and Stein. After th at we go kill Death himself and mission complete"**

** Black star was the first to say something "That sounds easy"**

** "its harder than it sounds"**

** "how is it harder I could do all of that in my sleep"**

** "well judging that they will know we are here and that no one here is a death scythe its going to be hard."**

** "Well it still sounds easy"**

** Putting his hand on his face looking annoyed. "look black star if its easy I will give you anything you want. Deal?"**

** Black star looking at storm straight in the eye and grasping storm metal covered hand said "deal"**

** "Blair I want you to get smashing pumpkin ready as soon as I melt the gate. Black Star Tsubaki Liz patty you job is to clear any one that tries to hinder us from entering. As soon as we enter everyone go to souls place I will go to kids and go bring his over to soul's ." **

** Not bothering for any confirmation soul pumped the gun in his hand pointed it the gate and said "Go burn in phoenix fire bastards" **


End file.
